No Amor Não Existe Barreiras, Apenas Felicidade!
by Mayumi Tanaka
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma estudante de medicina que encontra o amor onde menos se espera. Leia e descubra.


**No amor não existe barreiras,  
apenas a felicidade!**

Eu estou nesse momento indo comemorar o aniversário do meu namorado com ele. Eu não me apresentei né? Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 23 anos e cabelos rosa. Estranho? Pode até ser, mas é natural, sim, natural. Meu pai, Kizashi Haruno, tinha o cabelo em um tom salmão, minha mãe é loira e se chama Mebuki Haruno. Meu pai é dono da Haruno Enterprises, uma importante empresa de importação e exportação minha mãe era uma famosa modelo, mas depois que se casou abriu uma agência de modelos. Nós somos ricos, mas diferentes do que todos pensam, nossa família é humilde e gentil.

Moro em um apartamento próximo à universidade, que meu pai fez questão de comprar, pois não queria a filha morando em uma república de estudantes no próprio campus.

Eu faço medicina na Konoha University, uma das melhores universidades da cidade. Meu namorado se chama Orochimaru Snake, ele tem 35 anos, tem cabelos negros e olhos amarelos. No inicio do namoro, meus pais não aprovaram muito, pois o Orochimaru é mais velho. Mas com o tempo, aceitaram nosso namoro. Eles disseram que se eu era feliz era o que importava.

Eu o conheci em uma palestra que ele estava dando na universidade sobre anatomia celular humana. No momento que o vi e nossos olhares se encontraram, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Havia despertado do transe, pois minha melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, havia me chamado para nos sentarmos. Durante a palestra, eu prestei atenção a maior parte do tempo no homem lindo que estava dando a palestra. Quando terminou a palestra, eu fui até ele elogiá-lo e ele disse que eu era muito bonita, naquele momento eu me senti como a Hinata em frente ao Naruto.

Depois disso, começamos a nos encontrar com frequência e com o tempo iniciamos um namoro que as pessoas não aprovaram muito por conta da nossa diferença de idades.

O Orochimaru trabalha no Hospital Central de Konoha, um dos melhores hospitais em todo o mundo. Cheguei ao hospital e me dirigi ao escritório do Orochimaru, carregando comigo um pequeno bolo de aniversário que eu havia comprado em uma confeitaria. O Orochimaru ia fazer plantão hoje e não gostava de festas, principalmente para comemorar o aniversário dele, por isso decidi fazer uma surpresa pra ele.

Quando cheguei próxima à sala dele, estranhei a Karin, secretária dele, não estar na mesa dele. Cheguei perto da porta e ela se encontrava entreaberta. Quando cheguei perto não conseguia acreditar no que eu via, o Orochimaru estava segurando uma caixinha com uma aliança em frente à Karin.

Or: E então?

Kar: É claro que sim!

Não consegui ouvir mais nada, deixei a sacola onde se encontrava o bolo cair no chão, chamando a atenção dos dois pra mim, que me encontrava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e sai correndo dali, escutei o Orochimaru gritar por mim, mas não dei ouvidos e entrei no taxi que se encontrava em frente ao hospital.

 **Orochimaru POV**

Meu nome é Orochimaru Snake, tenho 35 anos e sou médico do Hospital Central de Konoha.

Atualmente eu namoro há 01 ano a jovem Sakura Haruno, a garota mais linda que eu vi em toda minha vida. Eu a conheci em uma palestra que eu fui dar na universidade em que ela estuda. Depois da palestra, ela veio conversar comigo e eu a elogiei. Eu já a achava linda e quando ela corou ficou mais linda do que já era. Depois disso, continuamos a nos encontrar e com o tempo a namorar. No inicio, os pais dela foram contra, mas com o tempo aceitaram nosso namoro. Claro que o pai dela disse que se eu a fizesse sofrer, ele me faria 10x pior.

Hoje é meu aniversário e eu estou de plantão no hospital, eu estava decidido a no dia seguinte pedir a Sakura em casamento. Decidi pedir a Karin, minha secretária, a opinião dela em relação à aliança que eu daria a Sakura. A Karin tem 24 anos e é noiva do Suigetsu, que tem 33 anos e é um cirurgião aqui do hospital. Não pense coisas erradas, eu jamais trairia a Sakura. Ela é o amor da minha vida, a garota que pela primeira vez em muito tempo que trouxe luz ao meu coração, na qual eu pensei que nunca mais sentiria amor, após a traição da minha noiva que há 11 anos me traiu dias antes de nosso casamento. Nesse momento eu me encontrava na minha sala com a Karin.

Or: Eu preciso da sua opinião em relação à aliança que eu quero dar a Sakura no momento em que eu a pedir em casamento. E quero saber se a Sakura vai aceitar meu pedido.

Kar: Tudo bem Orochimaru.

Eu e a Karin tínhamos uma boa relação de amizade, pois o Suigetsu era meu melhor amigo desde a época da faculdade.

Peguei a caixinha e fiquei de frente para a Karin e abri a caixinha, mostrando uma linda aliança adornada com diamantes e uma bela esmeralda no centro, que me lembrava dos olhos da minha Sakura.

Or: E então?

Eu perguntei ansioso pela resposta. E se a Sakura recusasse meu pedido?

Kar: É claro que sim!

Só escutei o som de algo caindo no chão e logo depois olhei em direção a porta onde se encontrava a Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Doeu ver os o olhar de dor nela. Eu iria dizer algo, mas ela já havia saído correndo, fui até a porta e vi que lá dentro se encontrava um bolo de floresta negra, no qual era o meu sabor predileto.

Kar: Essa não! Orochimaru ela deve ter entendido tudo errado, vai atrás dela.

Ela disse e eu pensei por um tempo antes de arregalar os olhos e sair correndo atrás da minha rosada. Ela havia entendido tudo errado. Ela pensou que eu estava a traindo com a Karin. Eu tenho que me esclarecer com ela ou a perderia pra sempre.

Or: Sakura espere!

Eu gritei e ela não ouviu ou ignorou e continuou correndo. Pegou o primeiro taxi que se encontrava em frente ao hospital e foi embora.

Eu corri até a garagem e entrei em meu carro indo em direção ao apartamento da Sakura, mas chegando lá o porteiro disse que ela ainda não havia voltado. Voltei ao carro e pensei onde ela poderia estar.

Logo me lembrei do nosso local preferido e fui pra lá. Estacionei o carro e fui caminhando pelo parque até encontrá-la em frente a uma sakura chorando.

Or: Sakura...

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e doeu ter essa visão dela.

Or: Sakura me deixe explicar.

Sak: Explicar o que? Que você estava me traindo com a sua secretária, não precisa eu já vi tudo.

Or: Eu não estava te traindo!

Sak: Não min...

Or: Eu estava pedindo a opinião dela em relação à aliança que eu iria usar pra te pedir em casamento!

Eu gritei e ela arregalou os olhos.

Sak: O-o quê?

Me ajoelhei em frente a ela e limpei as lágrimas dos olhos dela que já haviam parado de escorrer.

Or: Eu nunca trairia você. Você é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho na vida e te amo mais que tudo. Acredita em mim minha rosada.

Eu disse terminando de secar os olhos dela.

Sak: Então... Eu... Me desculpa Oro...

Ela disse com a cabeça abaixada envergonhada, mas eu a parei. Eu a silenciei colocando os dedos em frentes aos seus lábios.

Or: Tudo bem meu amor.

Eu disse e peguei a caixinha que se encontrava no meu bolso.

Or: Eu sei que essa não é a melhor forma pra isso. Eu planejava deixar tudo perfeito. Te levar a um jantar romântico e ser o mais cavalheiro possível e deixar sua noite perfeita. Sei que nosso namoro foi complicado, teve seus altos e baixos, mas eu não desisti e nunca

desistiria de você, eu não me arrependo nem por um segundo de ter te conhecido e me apaixonado por você. Sakura, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela começou a chorar de novo e fiquei apreensivo pela resposta dela, mas o medo passou quando ela se jogou em meus braços e nós dois caímos no chão.

Sak: É claro que eu aceito me casar com você! Eu também te amo, amo muito.

Segurei o queixo dela e trouxe os lábios dela de encontro com os meus e a beijei, no inicio foi só um selinho, mas depois eu pedi passagem com a língua e ela permitiu me dando a oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo.

Quebra de Tempo

Logo após eu a pedir em casamento, eu a levei ao meu apartamento e nos amamos pela primeira de muitas vezes de nossas vidas. Depois de 06 meses nos casamos e ela comunicou que estava grávida de 01 mês. Naquele momento, me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo, tinha a mulher que amava casada comigo e essa mesma mulher iria me tornar pai. Festejamos em dobro pelo nosso casamento e pela futura chegada do nosso filho.

Hoje eu não podia estar mais feliz, estou casado com a sakura a 03 felizes anos e nosso filho Mitsuki tem 02 anos. E minha esposa? Bem, a Sakura terminou a faculdade e hoje ela é pediatra do mesmo hospital que eu.

Nosso relacionamento foi bem complicado, pelas pessoas acharem errado um homem mais velho namorar uma jovem como a Sakura, mas não nos importávamos com a opinião dos outros. Éramos e ainda somos muito felizes juntos e nada mudará isso. E como diz a frase que eu escutei uma vez: **"No amor não existe barreiras, apenas a felicidade".**


End file.
